Fairy Tail Chronicles:Alucard's redemption
by Blades123
Summary: After the battle of London Alucard had disappeared from his world only to be sent to a different world. There he meets the fairy tail guild and together they fight against the evil of that world including enemies that have connections with Alucard himself REVIEW and FAV!
1. Redemption

Chapter 1

Everything in England was destroyed. All the buildings all the shops, everything.

There Alucard stood facing his former ally who used to be like a brother to him, Walter C. Dornez.

After a long battle between the Hellsing Organization, the Vatican,and Millenium only those two stood.

After drinking the blood of the many people who had died in London Alucard was thought to be unstoppable. But during th blood drinking he had drunk Schrodinger's blood in which he had the power of omnipresence but since Alucard had other people's souls in him he wasn't aware of himself in which he had to in order to control Schrodinger's power but since he couldn't he was now disappearing.

"The sunrise. It's the same as before. The same sunrise I see whenever I almost die. The beautiful sunrise I had forsaken for so long." he thought

Suddenly Alucard's eyes were closing

Watching this was his master Sir Intergra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

"Alucard don't close your eyes! I order you not to close your eyes!"

Alucard's eyes kept closing

"That's an order!"

All the eyes were closed except for his two eyes on his face

"Don't leave me!"Integra cried

"I'm sorry my dear master. It seems I must disobey." said ALucard with his final two eyes closing and sad smile

Alucard then disappeared from the earthly life

Alucard couldn't tell how long it had been when he blacked out

He slowly opened his eyes to find he was in complete nothingness. Everything was one lare blank white space

"Is this hell?"he asked

"No this isn't hell Alucard"said a voice

Alucard turned to see his former nemesis Alexander Anderon

"Anderson?"

"Hello you monstrous heathen."Anderson said jokingly

"What're you doing here?"

"Well first lets address where we are. Like I told you this isn't hell. Where we are now is the border between Heaven and hell. This is Limbo."

"Limbo. I honestly didn't think Limbo existed."

"Well now you know."

"Which brings me back to my first question. What are you doing here? I could've sworn that you were going to Heaven. Especially when you described what you saw before dying."

"Actually I am currently in Heaven. I was sent here in order to aid you in your journey to redeem yourself."

"Redeem myself?"

"Alucard you have committed many sins throughout the centuries. I was informerd you were once Vladimir the Impaler who conquered and destroyed many lands. You killed anyone who disagreed with your tactics or were connected to your enemies. You even killed he wives and children of your enemies."

Alucard was silent as memories came rushing through your mind

"You then became dracula and started terrorizing the people of England and Transylvania until Abraham Van Helsing stopped you. After that you became Alucard and deciding to work for the Helsing organization in the eradication of all wicked creatures but you still had killed innocent people like in Brazil."

"I was merely following orders."replied ALucard

"But you took pleasure in it."

"Are we going to keep discussing about life or are you going to tell me what I must do?"

"Now back to the matter at Great and Merciful God has given you a chance to redeem yourself. Heis going to send you back to Earth but not the earth you know. This place is called Earth land and the country is known as Fiore. There you will join a guild known as Fairy Tail and will go on different journeys"

"What does this have to do with my redemption?"

"You see there are many evils that must be stopped in that world and you are to help Fairy Tail defeat them. On your journey I will aid you. I will be like a guardian angel of some sorts."

"What were all the other angels taken?"mocked Alucard

"You gained your reputation as a vampire and vampire hunter not a comedian. Now here."

Anderson took out a silver box and handed it to ALucard

He opened it to find to silver pistols. Both of them had the inscription "In God we trust."

"These pistols have been crafted by God Himself. They have much more power and accuracy then your former guns. They have an unlimited supply of blessed bullets and do not require you to the guns themselves are blessed so no demons can touch them.

Alucard took the one of them

"Is it alright if I can test them?"he asked

Anderson then snapped his fingers

Suddenly a wooden dummy appeared out of nowhere

ALucard pointed the gun at the wooden dummy and shot

The bullet hit the dummy with such great power that it exploded

Alucard's eyes widened

"Amazing..."he said

"Now there is one important factor I must address. During your time on Earth you are to not drink a single drop of blood."

Alucard had a surprised look

"Then how am I to get strength?"

"Everything will be provided."

Alucard took the two guns. He put them in his holsters

"Well that's everything you need to know. And there's one more thing. God told me to give you this. He said you will know what it is."

Anderson then took out a silver cross necklace

Alucard's eyes widened

ALucard then had a flashback. He had a cross necklace that he kept from childhood to adulthood until it was broken during his execution.

"That's my necklace. I thought it was destroyed."he thought as he took it

He then put it around his neck

"Now I must be off. I wish you the best of luck on your journey and remember what I told you. May God watch over and guide ."said Anderson as he disappeared in a storm of Bible pages


	2. Alucard of Fairy Tail

Chapter 2

In Fiore it was a regular day. The sun was shining,the birds were singing, and the members of Fairy Tail were having a brawl

Dozens of men were engaged in a fight including Natsu and Gray

"There they go again."said Lucy at the bar

"Won't they give it a rest?"asked Carla who was sitting with Lucy,Wendy,Happy,and Erza

"Yeah."said Wendy

Erza turned away from her drink

"Honestly how long do they plan to keep this up?"she asked

She then went towards Natsu and Gray

"Will you two knock it off?"she asked pushing their heads back

"Stay out of this Erza! I'm about to wipe the floor with him!"cried Natsu

"Fat chance you small brained lizard!"

"I said quit it!"she cried smashing them both into the floor

As this was going on the guild's master Makrov watched in horror as the place becomes destroyed

"Why can't any of you act civilized!"he cried as tears ran down his eyes comically.

As the destruction persisted the guild's door was blasted

The fighting stopped and everything became the others turned towards the entrance.A tall dark figure with a red coat, orange sunglasses,white gloves,and a red hat walked slowly towards them and stopped.

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild?"asked Alucard

His voice was so cold and menacing

Makarov looked at him suspiciously. Something about this man was off

"Yes sir it is. Makarov's my name. I'm the master of this guild. Is there something I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I would like to join this guild."

All the members were shocked

"Did he just ask to join the guild?"asked Lucy

"Indeed."said Erza

"You don't think master will let him join do you?"asked Happy

"Alright well we welcome you to the guild!"Makarov blurted out without thinking.

Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Excellent. I hope to be of a great service." said Alucard taking his hat off revealing his black hair

"There's No need to be so formal."said Makarov while smiling

The other members began to whisper

"For a creepy looking guy he's got manners."one of them said

"Now that you're in the guild you must obtain our guild's tattoo. Mirajane!"Makarov called

Mirajane left the bar and went up to them

"Give our new member,Alucard,our mark."

Alucard looked down at her.

Seeing his intimidating figure caused her to shiver

"Where would like your tattoo?"she asked nervously

Alucard looked at his gloves and noticed that the stars on them disappeared

Intstead on his right glove was a cross but on the left it was blank

"Hmmm. So working for God has given me a new symbol to represent."thought Alucard smiling

Alucard held out his blank glove

Mirajane put a red fairy tail tattoo

"Alright then I guess we should assign you to a team."said Makarov

Makarov looked around the other guild members. He then saw Natsu,Happy, Lucy,Erza,Gray,Wendy,and Carla together watching them

"Man I feel sorry for the team that has to take this guy."said Natsu

"Suddenly Makrov cried out ,"I got it! From this moment on you will be part of team Natsu!"

Everyone's had a shocked expression on their faces, especially the Team Natsu members

"Wha..what?"stuttered Lucy

"You heard me! Now make sure your new member feels welcome!"said Makarov

"You just had to jinx didn't you Natsu?"asked Gay angrily

"It's not my fault!"Natsu shot back

Alucard walked towards them.

They then uncomfortably introduced themselves.

"Now everyone go back to whatever you were doing! As for team Natsu I have a job for all of you. Recently there's been attacks on the country of Veronica by a dark guild. I want all of you to go there and stop them." said Makarov

"Alright! Finally some action!"cried Natsu

"You all will leave first thing tomorrow."he said

As he walked off Makarov felt a large amount of discomfort

This Alucard fellow was menacing. Far more menacing than any creature he's faced through his life. He had a bad feeling about this

The next morning Team Natsu headed off to Veronica

As they walked the others began to talk among themselves except for Alucard who was silent

"So Alucard why don't you tell us about yourself?"asked Lucy trying to break the ice

"Well what do you want know?"

"Where you're from. What you like to do."

Alucard was just about to answer when suddenly they all heard a powerful roar

"What?"asked Wendy

The shaking then stopped

"Everyone be on your guard!"cried Erza

Team Natsu were in the mountains due to Veronica being north of Fiore and the mountains were known to have dangerous beasts.

Suddenly emerging from a cave nearby was a very large mountain lion

"It's a mountain lion!"cried Happy

It roared again and lunged at them

"I got this!Fire Dragon Roar!"Natsu cried as he shot a powerful blast of fire at the lion

The lion was engulfed by the blast which caused an explosion

"I see. The people of this world have abilities."he thought

Suddenly the lion emerged from the smoke. It had only a few scratches

"Tough cat isn't he?No problem."Natsu said

As he was about to lunge at the lion again, the lion opened its mouth

A ball of light appeared from its mouth which shot at Natsu

Natsu dodged it causing it to explode on the ground

The lion kept shooting at him but Natsu kept dodging

The lion then turned and saw Lucy

It then shot a powerful but also a fast blast at her

"Watch out Lucy!"cried Gray

Suddenly there was an explosion

"Lucy!"cried Natsu

The smoke cleared. Lucy had closed her eyes but then opened them to see Alucard standing in front of her

"You know how about I have crack at this creature."said Alucard

The lion roared and prepared to fire another blast

Alucard quickly puled out one of his guns

They both shot at the same time

They began shooting and maneuvering

The lion then created a massive energy ball and shot it at Alucard

At the last moment Alucard dodged it

He then appeared behind the lion and shot it at point blank range

The lion roared in pain as it turned into ash

Alucard then put his gun away

"This guy's good."thought Natsu

Alucard then smiled showing his sharp teeth

"Now what're you all staring at? As I recall we have a mission to complete."he said


	3. Battle of Veronica

That night everyone was around the camp fire in the mountains

"So Alucard,I asked you before to tell me about yourself before the mountain lion came and attacked us."said Lucy

"Yeah ,we don't really know anything about you."said Natsu

Alucard smiled

"Well I'll tell you one thing. I'm not human. I'm a vampire."he said

They all looked at him with confusion

"Did you just say that you were a vampire?"asked Gray

"Yes. You heard me correctly."

"Vampires are mythical creatures. They don't exist."said Erza

"Yeah. I was actually a vampire last Halloween."said Wendy

"Besides you were walking around in the day time. I thought vampires couldn't be in sunlight."said Happy

Alucard chuckled

"If talking cats,magic users,and unheard of beasts exist in this world then I don't think that the existence of vampires are that far fetched."he said

"What do you mean this world?"asked Carla

"I'm not from this world. I come from a completely different one."

" In your world vampires exist?"asked Erza

"Indeed."

"Oh well that makes sense. We've actually traveled to different worlds I guess that makes it more believable that you're a vampire."said Lucy

"I don't buy it. Sure you're creepy looking but I don't think you're a vampire."said Natsu

"Natsu!"cried Lucy

Alucard grinned he then got up

"Rest assured,when we reach the town and face this dark guild I'll make sure to prove it to all of you."he said with his back turned

He began to walk off

"Hey Where are you going?"asked Lucy

"I'm a vampire. Night is when I roam.I'll come back in the morning."

Alucard then walked farther away into the night

As soon as he left the others talked among st themelves

"I don't like the look of this guy."said Natsu

"Well you're the one who's being rude!"replied Lucy

"No,Natsu's right. I don't think he can be trusted."said Gray

"I'm glad you two can finally agree on something."said Erza

Natsu and Gray then looked at each other which then turned to dirty looks and they turned away

"But I agree with Natsu. We definitely need to be on our guard."said Erza

As the others went to sleep or at least with one eye open Alucard walked into the woods

He then looked at his cross

"It has been over 500 years since I seen this."he thought

He looked up in the sky and closed his eyes as his memories began to flood through hi mind

500 years ago

Alucard was once known as Vladimir Tepes or Vlad the Impaler. Captured and turned into a child soldier he endured a hard life. But as the years went by he became powerful and strong and later became a king. His reputation was both admired and feared.

In a foreign country in Asia Vladimir was riding on a horse with his army. They had been fighting a bloody war against the Muslim Turks for many weeks and were now returning home.

Vladimir was greeted by his subjects and the peasants of his country

He then rode into his castle grounds

At the entrance he sees his servants there to meet him

Suddenly a woman appears. She had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a beautiful white dress.

"llona."said Vladimir as he got of his horse. They ran to each other and embraced one another.

"My dear husband."llona said with much joy

"Hello my beloved."

Suddenly she then slapped him across the face

"Don't you EVER leave for that long again!"

Vladimir laughed

"I won't. You have my word."

Vladimir then put his hand on her face and kissed her for about two minutes until he came up for air.

They then catched up about what's been happening. Vladimir told her about their status in the war in which it was actually going well.

They stopped at the training court yard.

There Vladimir and Llona saw a child training with a wooden sword

His teacher practiced with him and pointed out his flaws and what he needed to improve on.

"Put more pressure on your opponent!"the teacher cried

The child fought hard until he turned to see Vladimir

"And never..."began the trainer

The child dropped his wooden sword and ran to Vladimir

"...Take your eyes of your opponent."concluded the trainer

"Father!"cried the child as he ran

Vladimir picked him up and embraced his son

His son looked just like his father only younger He had long black hair and blue eyes just like Vladimir

"I missed you so much!"cried the child

"I missed you as well little Vlad. Now our family is together with God as my witness I promise I will always be by your side. Our family will never be separated again."Vladimir said holding both his wife and his son.

Present Day

Alucard then noticed the sun light hitting his face. How long had he been walking?It was already morning

He then turned the way he came. He jumped a high distance being able to see the camp from afar. He then direct his body toward it and landed on the floor next to a sleeping Lucy

He then shook her

She woke up to find Alucard's looming over

She then screamed causing the others to wake up startled

"You scared me!"cried Lucy

"It's time we leave."said Alucard

All of them then headed off. After a few hours they finally made it to Veronica

But as soon as they entered the city the other Fairy Tail members gasped.

It was a total ghost town

All the shops and stores were broken into and damaged

"What happened?The city use to be so beautiful."said Wendy

"It's the dark guild who did this no doubt."said Erza while she gritted her teeth

They then saw the ROyal Palace of Veronica

"Let's go ask Prince Cream about what on Earth is going on."said Natsu

"Prince Cream?"asked Alucard

"Oh yeah you don't know him. Well he used to be kind of jerk but now he's totally nice."

They then made their way up to the Royal Palace

There many soldiers stood guard

One of the soldiers then saw them and stepped forth

"Who're you all?"he asked

"We're from the guild Fairy Tail. We're here to help with this Dark guild problem."said Erza

"The majesty did not tell us anything about hiring another guild. I apologize but I cannot allow you to pass."

"But we were sent here all the way from Fiore!"cried Wendy

"I'm sorry but no one can come into the palace without any proof from the Prince to be allowed in."

"Hey man!You gotta let us in! We came here to help!"Natsu cried as he tried to push through the guards

They then began to wrestle with Natsu

"Natsu that's enough!"cried Erza

Natsu then went back to the group

"So what do we do now?"asked Gray

"I think I have an idea."said Lucy

Lucy the went up to the guard

She then took a sexual pose and tried to look as attractive as possible

"Could you please let us in. It would mean the _world to me."she said_

The guard looked unfazed

"No means No. Ma'am."he said

Lucy then walked back defeated

"Man I would think that at least he would find you attractive."said Natsu

Lucy then kicked him

"Allow me to try."said Alucard as he stepped forward. He made his way to the guard

"Look sir. I already told your companions,you can't get in!"the guard cred

Alucard slowly lifted his hand so that his finger tip was a few inches away from the guard's eye

Suddenly the guard's eyes turned red

"Everything is fine."Alucard said"Everything is fine."repeated the guard

"You will let us in."

"I will let you in."

The guard then motioned to the others to open the gate of the castle

Alucard walked in with the others following him

"Whoa how did you do that?"asked Natsu

"You children aren't the only ones that have abilities."Alucard said

When they finally went inside the castle they saw it was totally crowded

There on the throen was Prince Cream

He was skinny,had pale skin,and blond hair shaped in a bowl cut

He then saw the Fairy Tail members.

"Oh you're all here!"he cried as he walked towards them

" Your guards were giving us a hard time back there."said Lucy

"Oh don't mind 're just doing there job."

"Which reminds me,we need you to tell us about the Dark guild that' been attacking your kingdom."said Erza

"Oh yes. I don't know that much about them. Only that their name is Blue Skull."

Eraza gasped

"Blue Skull?"

"What?You know them Erza?"asked Gray

"The First master told me about them. She said her and the other 3 founders of Fairy Tail destroyed them. They must have resurfaced some how."

"That's why I called you all to handle them. Listen I know I have committed many horrible acts in the past for my own personal gain such as immortality but please help our kingdom."said Cream

"Heh heh heh. You fool. There's no such thing as immortality."said Alucard

The prince looked at him"And exactly who are you?"he asked with his finger pointing to him

"He's our new member. His name is Alucard."said Lucy"

"Well ,I hope the guild is teaching you about something called **manners.** You seem to lack that important skill."

"And you seem to lack the traits of a behind your castle insteaad of fighting the ones who dare attack your kingdom."

Cream glared at him

Suddenly there was an explosion

THe citizens began to scream

Team Natsu and the prince ran out side

There a large group of cloaked men were attacking the castle. One of them held a flag with a skull on it.

"It's Blue Skull!"cried Happy

"It's about time we found some action!Come on you guys!"cried Natsu

All of them then began to fight the crowd

Natsu began to shoot fire at them

Gray shot ice

Wendy shot wind

Erza began slashing enemies with her variety of weapons

And Lucy began to summon celestial spirits to aid her

Suddenly more blue skull members appeared

The guild master,who was a large well built man,appeared among them

"Kill them all men!This country will be ours!"he cried

The dark guild members bean to fire all kinds of dark spells at Team Natsu and the castle"

"Damn. These guys are pretty strong."said Natsu

"Wait. Where's ALucard?"asked

Suddenly Carla the Team Natsu members saw Alucard at the front lines

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"asked the guild master

"You don't need to know. There'll be no point because I'll kill you all right here."

The men began to laugh

"Blast this fool into oblivion!"

Now every single dark guild member shot a powerful blast at ALucard inculding the guild master causing an explosion

When the smoke cleared Alucard was on he floor

"Alucard!"cried Lucy

"Well looks like this guy is all talk."said the master

Suddenly they heard laughter

There on the ground ALucard was laughing and he began to rise

"Heh heh heh heh. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!That was an amazing attack. Come on! Entertain me more!"he cried Alucard's hat and sunglasses were off. His body began regenerating

"Impossible. No one could have survived the guild master

"Alucard?"said Lucy

Alucard bared his teeth. His eyes were glowing red and his hair began to blow

"Now I'm ready to have some fun."he said smiling sinisterly


	4. A man,a dog, or a monster?

Alucard had a sinister smile on his face

"Here I come."he said in a menacing voice

Suddenly in a blur Alucard appeared right in front of a blue skull member and grabed his throat. In one grasping motion he crushed it killing him

The other Fairy Tail members gasped

"He killed him."said Lucy

Alucard dropped his body and turned

"Who's next?"

The Blue Skull guild master yelled,"Go on! Attack him!"

THe other guild members charged at Alucard

Alucard smiled and lunged at them. THats when he began to massacre them

He began slashing and cutting them down with his hands. Their bodies began to drop like sacks of potatoes.

One of them tried to shoot a dark blast from his hand but Alucard was faster and he bit off the man's arm. He then punched him in the face sending him flying

"He's going too far!"cried Natsu

He then stepped forward to stop Alucard but Erza put her hand in front of him

"If you go in right now you'll get caught in the slaughter. We hav to wait for an opening."she said

Suddenly then men began running away

"What a bunch of sniveling dogs."said Alucard

"Come back you cowards!"cried the guild master

He then turned to Alucard

"Fine I'll take care of you myself

The guild master was bald and had a large black beard with a tattoo of a blue skull on his shoulder. He was shrtless and very large and muscular

"You have quite pathetic men. No,not men,dogs. Only men can slay a monster like me."said Alucard

"Then you're in luck because I'm the man who will accomplish that task"said the guild master cracking his knuckles

Suddenly the guild aster saw the tattoo on ALucard's glove

"So you're part of Fairy Tail? The guild that caused my brother's guild Phantom Lord to disband."

The others gasped

"Your brother is Jose Porla?"asked Erza

"Yes. My name is Fernando Porla. Me and Jose are descendants of Master Geofrey. The former guild master of Blue Skull over 100 years ago. Once I kill all of you I shall return Blue Skull to its once former glory and make up for the disgrace that my pathetic excuse of a brother put on our family!"

Fernando's eyes turned completely black

He then raised both his hands

"Double dead wave!"he cried releasing a powerful dark blast of magic

It destroyed the ground as it rushed at Alucard. As the blast engulfed him Alucard smiled

A giant explosion occurred causing smoke to appear everywhere

"ALucard!"cried Erza

Suddenly the smoke began to disperse

When it cleared there stood Alucard. His body was surrounded by shadows

"What?"asked Fernando

"Alucard took all that damage and yet he looks unfazed."said Gray

"No he's regenerating. Look closely."said Erza

Alucard's body was reforming with his shadows

"Excellent!That was an astounding!Show me more!"he cried

fernando gritted his teeth

Suddenly he surrounded himself with a dark aura

He then summoned many cloaked figures from his body

"Those are Shades!"cried Gray

"He has the same magic as Jose!"cried Erza

"Don't compare me with my brother. I am much more powerful than him!"cried Fernando

SUddenly the shades attacked Alucard

Alucard then took out his guns and began to shoot his bullets at them.

He began to destroy the shades while maneuvering with superhuman reflexes and speed

Suddenly a shade appeared at his blind spot

and wrapped itself around him

"What?"he said

Suddenly all the other shades began to entangle around ALucard

"Now lets see how you'll get out of this one! The more you struggle the more the tighter the shades become!"cried Fernando

Alucard felt them tight around his body

"The tide has turned."said Erza

"He needs our help!"cried Wendy

As they were about to help him ALucard called out,"All of you stay out of this! Ihave it under control."

Suddenly he began to walk towards Fernando shocking him

How was he able to still walk while the shades were still around him?

Alucard then stopped. He then smiled snd withhis strength and use of shadow manipulation he broke out.

"Impossible!"cried Fernando

"Heh heh heh. What will you do now?"asked ALucard

"No matter! I still have many of my shades available!"

Many shades were floating in the sky

"You underestimate me Porla. You're not the only one with servants."

Alucard then raised his hands

He then out the thumb,index finger,and middle finger of both his hands together froming a rectangle

Alucard's body turned completely black and suddenly his body began to be covered with red eyes

"What in the world."said Erza

"What's happening?asked Lucy

The other Team Natsu members were silent as Alucard began his summoning

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three... two... one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."he said

Alucard's appearance changed. His hair was far longer. He also wore black jumpsuit

Out of his body his familiars were released

People and animals alike were summoned and started attacking the shades

"What the hell."said Gray while sweating

"What is he?"asked Natsu

Alucard's familiars were destroying the shades and were gaining on Fernando

"Get away from me!"he cried as he began shooting dark blasts at

Aluard smiled as he walked through his crowd of familiars. He then made them disappear

Fernando began shooting at Alucard causing him to fall down. Suddenly his body disappeared.

The real Alucard appeared behind him

Fernando turned

ALucard punched him hard in the face causing him to skid across the floor

AFter ALucard brutally stepped on Fernando's legs breaking them .

Fernando cried out in pain

"What's the matter?Are you done already?"asked Alucard

Fernando raised both his hands about to fire a blast. Then in one motion Alucard cut off his arms.

This caused Fernando to scream more

"Come on! I thought you were going to kill me?Are you a man or a dog?"

"What are you?"Fernando cried out

"A monster."

ALucard raised his hand and was about to impale him but suddenly Alucard felt his arm being grabbed

He looked and saw Natsu had his arm

"What do you think you're doing?"asked Natsu serioiusly

"Disposing the enemy."replied Alucard

"Not like this. You took their lives!"

Alucard gritted his teeth and shook Natsu's hand off of him and then grabbed his shirt

"You honestly think I would show mercy to trash like them?You're just as naive as my servant!It doesn't matter who or what they are! As long as they're attacking us I will gladly dispose of trash like them!" he cried

"No matter what they've done no person deserves this kind of treatment!" Natsu cried referencing to the dead bodies

"It doesn't matter what you think. I'm going to end this sniveling coward's life."

"I won't let you."said Natsu standing in front of Fernando

Alucard smiled and held up his guns ready to fighgt

But suddenly the other Fairy Tail members went and surrounded him

"I see. So you've all come to defend your ally."said Alucard

"We Fairy Tail members will always stay by the sides of our friends and allies."said Lucy

"No matter who the enemy is."said Erza ready to fight

Alucard looked at all of them calculating a strategy. after a few moments he was about to fight and that's when his head began to radiate with pain

"Aggghhhhhhhh!"he cried as he clutched his head startling the others.

Suddenly a powerful Voice said in his head "REMEMBER YOUR JOURNEY VLADIMIR!"

After a few moments the pain stopped

Sweat ran down Alucard's face as he was panting

The others were both startled and confused as they stared at him

Finally he said, " whatever you want."  
Alucard put his guns back and walked away


	5. Hope for a monster

Chapter 5

Team Natsu arrived back in Fairy Tail.

When they went inside they were greeted by Gajeel,Juvia,Laxus and Levy

"Oh hey guys! Where have you guys been?"asked Levy

"We were doing a job."said Lucy

"My beloved Gray!"cried Juvia putting her arms around him

"Nice to see you too Juvia."said Gray irritated

"She was talking about you for most of the journey."said Laxus exasperated

"Hey so I heard we got ourselves a newbie. We didn't get to see em."said Gajeel

"Oh yeah. You guys were at a job when he came."said Wendy

Alucard stepped forward. He was now back in normal red uniform except without his sunglasses and fedora revealing his red eyes

"My name is Alucard."

When Levy saw him she shuddered

"Oh you're all back! Glad to see you're alright!"cried Makarov walking towards them

"Hello master."said Erza

"So how was the mission? Was it a success?"

The others were silent recalling what happened

"Yes,yes it was."said Alucard

Makarov looked at him seriously

"Can I see all of you in my office? You 4 as well."said Makarov motioning towards Gajeel,Laxus,Levy,and Juvia

Makarov then turned to Alucard

"You're free to leave whenever you like Alucard."

Alucard turned to walk out but before he reached the door he said,"If you all are going to discuss about my actions during the mission I will say one thing only..."

Alucard turned his head and looked at them. He the made a very sinister smile,"...It was quite entertaining."he finished. He then went out the door.

Makarov had a serious look on his face

The others all went to his office

There team Natsu explained everything

"This is truly unsettling."said Makarov

"You telling us that that guys is an actual vampire? That has to be a load of crap."said Gajeel

"Besides aren't vampires not supposed to be in the daylight?"asked Levy

"We were wondering about that too. But I guess the sun doesn't hurt him."Lucy said

"And you said you all almost fought him?"asked Makarov

"Yes but suddenly he began to clutch his head in pain."said Erza

"This is quite an unusual matter indeed but the important thing is that you're all safe. But for Alucard on the other hand I'll make sure to keep a close eye on him."

Suddenly a group of Fairy Tail's guild members came crashing down from the door

"Have you all been eavesdropping?!"Makarov cried

...

Meanwhile Alucard had found a large cave to live in on the outskirts of town

He then summoned his coffin and put himself inside. He was exhausted. He hadn't slept in a while. He then closed his eyes to rest

Suddenly Alucard opened them and saw that he was in Purgatory again

"I'm back?"he thought

Suddenly Alexander Anderson appeared out of nowhere

"Anderson..."said Alucard

"Vampire,I have one thing to say to you, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"he cried,"You almost slaughtered a whole guild!"

"I was merely defending myself. They attacked us and I dealt with them."

"First off you had slaughtered 3/4 of them. Only 1/4 of them attacked you!"

"An enemy is still an enemy,whether they attack me or not."

Anderson gritted his teeth and took a deep breath

"Honestly just because you're a monster doesn't mean you need to act like one...Tell me Alucard,do you truly regret becoming a vampire?"

Alucard looked at Anderson

"More than you could ever imagine. That is why I wanted you to kill me. You a human but you transformed yourself into a monster,a monster of God."

Anderson was silent

"You abandoned your humanity just like I did! You have no right to judge me!"Alucard cried

Anderson calmly said,"Like I told you before I did it in the service of God. To be His bayonet. I did it to destroy all unholy beings on His earth."

"Well did it work?Here I am, still standing,still alive! I defeated you!"

"Only because He allowed it. He does many things for a reason but in the end righteousness will prevail. Besides you were defeated also by the let me see what was happening. Your arrogance and greed caused your downfall yet again."

Alucard then remembered. When he was Vlad Tepes and Dracula he always said that he was unstoppable but whenever he said that he was ultimately defeated.

"Now I must go and you must go back to your journey.I personally believed that you still had your humanity but after what you did I'm starting to have doubts but it seems God still thinks you can change. If I were you I'd be grateful that He still has hope for you."

With that said Anderson disappeared in a swarm of Bible pages and that was when Alucard opened his eyes.

Alucard rose from his coffin and looked at his cross

"God still has hope for me?"he thought

...

A few days passed and Alucard was not seen or heard of

"I wonder where Alucard is."said Lucy

"Well the less he's around the better."said Carla

Suddenly Natsu was punched into a table by Gray

"The same goes for them."

Natsu and Gray were having their regular scuffle until Erza punched their heads making them stop

"Honestly can you two quit fighting for 5 minutes?"she asked walking towards Lucy,Carla,Happy,and Wendy

Natsu and Gray walked back to their team grumbling

Makarov then appeared and walked towards Team Natsu

"Oh hello Master."said Erza

"Yes hello to the rest of you. Have any of you seen Alucard lately?"

"Nope. We haven't seen him since the day we came back from the job."said Gray

"Hmmm. Then do any of you know where he currently lives? From what you told me he's not from this world so he can't be living in a house or an apartment in Magnolia."

"No. It's like he disappeared from the face of the Earth"said Natsu

"Well then I want you all to go on a mission. And that is to find out where he is currently living so that I can have a better eye on him."

"Are you crazy?I'm not gonna go where that creepy guy lives!"cried Natsu shivering

Erza then gave him a cold scary look

"Never mind. Sounds like a great idea!"

"It shall be done Master."said Erza

That night Team Natsu had scoured all of Magnolia town to find where Alucard lives

After about 3 hours they all met up

"I think we must have checked every corner in Magnolia."said Gray breathless

"Yeah. My legs are about to give out."said Wendy

"He has to be living around here."said Happy

"Wait a minute since he says he's a vampire don't vampires live in dark places?"asked Lucy

"That's correct."said Carla

"Hey Happy can you fly up and see if there are any dark places we haven't looked?"asked Natsu

"Yeah sure."

Happy then flew high into the sky. Now around the outskirts of Magnolia he saw Alucard's cave

"I see a dark cave. Does that count?"

"Dark cave it is!Lead the way!"cried Natsu as he ran following Happy

"Wasn't he scared to go in the beginning?"asked Lucy

"I think he was more scared of Erza than ALuard."said Gray jokingly

After about 30 minutes they reached the cave

They all went inside

"This place is you sure this is the right place?"asked Wendy

They then walked to find an open area

"I think that just answered your question."said Happy shivering also

Right in the middle of the floor was a coffin

"This must be Alucard's coffin."said Lucy

The coffin had a cross on it and writing beneath it

"There's seems to be a inscription on it."said Erza

"What does it say?"asked Carla

"The Bird of Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me tame."

"What the hell does that mean?"asked Natsu

"I'm not quite sure but either way we have to report back to Master that we fond where ALucard lives.:

As they turned to leave Natsu stood there

"Hey guys lets open it and see if Alucard is in there. I've been dying to try some new pranks."said Natsu

"Don't be so immature Natsu."said Lucy

"Besides do you know what Alucard will do to you if he catches you?"asked Gray

"Don't worry about it. Besides I can take Alucard."

"Erza can you please say something?"asked Lucy

"Natsu that's enough. Let's get going."said Erza

"Oh come on one peak isn't gonna hurt."he said

Natsu then began to open the coffin a little bit

"Natsu cut it out!"cried Gray as he tried to stop him

Suddenly they both tripped over

As Natsu went down his hand was still latched onto the coffin

When they landed on the floor the coffin was opened all the way


	6. Trust

Chapter 6

As Natsu and Gray fell the coffin top fell also

At that moment a swarm of bats began to fly out covering the faces of the group.

"They're all bats!"cried Happy

They all flew out into the night

"The whole coffin was filled with bats?"asked Lucy

"Yeah. Maybe this was like their way there's nothing else in here."said Natsu looking in the coffin

"Great!Now put the top back on before Alucard gets here..."Gray began

"What are all of you doing in my home?" said voice

They all turned blue in fear

They slowly turned to find Alucard looming over them. A shadow covered his face only revealing his red eyes

Suddenly Happy,Lucy,Gray,Natsu,and Wendy screamed

"Silence!Honestly you're loud enough to wake the dead."Alucard said putting his finger into his ear.

He then walked over to his coffin,put the top back on,and sat down on it

"You haven't answered my question but I think I know why you're here. Let me guess,the old man told you to come in order to find out where I lived so he can keep an eye on me."

"How did you know that?"demanded Erza

"Call it intuition. That and I can read your mind."

"Whoa really?"asked Happy

"Yes. For instance you're currently thinking about fish. That and you're imagining that cat,Carla, in a..."began Alucard motioning to Carla

"Okay you can read minds!"cried Happy while sweating nervously as Carla had a pulse on her head.

"Now then if you have nothing else to say I suggest you leave."

Lucy then asked,"Hey alucard I always wanted to ask. why do you sleep in coffins?"

"This is where I was born and where I will die. I was almost killed before I became a vampire. This is why I sleep in a coffin."

They all then went outside of the cave

"We apologize for the intrusion. It was only a precaution."said Erza

She then gave a fierce look to Natsu

"And I'm sorry for opening your coffin. But...you should come by sometimes. I mean you're a member of Fairy Tail. You're one of us!"exclaimed Natsu

Alucard was taken by surprise by this. Just a few days ago he was ready to put a bullet in this guy's head but now he treats him like an ally.

Alucard then smiled his regular sile

"I'll do that. But just so you know if you ever touch my coffin again. I' just have to put a bullet in you."he said making some of the others turn white with fear in a comedic manner.

After they left Alucard went inside his cave

"What an interesting bunch."he thought

Unknown to him some body was watching him

The man had a cloak.

"So this is the famous Alucard. My master will be pleased."

The figure smiled revealing very sharp teeth. The teeth of a vampire.

With that said, he vanished

A few days later Alucard walked into the guild

The Fairy Tail members looked at him suspiciously

He then sat down alone at a table

"Oh hey Alucard!"cried Lucy sitting next to him

Soon the rest of the Team Natsu members sat next to him except Erza ho as in Makarov's office

"So I heard Master has a really important job or us."said Gray

" I hope it's better than the last one we had."said Lucy

"I wonder what kinda guys I'll be able to take down!"said Natsu cracking his knuckle

"Honestly you never change."

Suddenly Erza approached them

"Come on you guys. Master needs us in his office

When they all entered Makakrov had a grave look on his face

"I called you today about a series of attacks that have been happening over these few days. Apparently late at night people have been attacked by some creature with sharp teeth and fangs. The victims were known to have bite marks on their necks."he said

"It seems that hat you're describing is a vampire."said Alucard

THe others gasped

"Yes,it seems it strange thing is that vampires don;t exist in this world."

"Do you think they could've come from another world like Alucard?"asked Erza

"I don't know. The strange thing is that the victims turn into these zombie like creatures."

"They're called a vampire bites a human they turn into them."

"But I thought when vampires turn other people to vampires when they are bitten."

"Only if that person is a virgin."

"I see. Well then I'm sending you all to find this creature and destroy it."said Makarov

The Team Natsu members began to leave

"Just wait a second Alucard."said Makarov

Makarov walked and circled around Alucard

They're backs ere facing each other

"I would just like to tell you the reason why I didn't suspect you of being the culprit."

"Yes. I was wondering why."

"I had been observing throughout the days."

"Oh yes I know that."

"Then you should know that I don't trust you one bit. I also want to warn you. If youare any way connected to these attacks and if you lay a finger on my Fairy Tail children I will kill you. Do I make myself clear."

Alucard then looked back and smiled

"Crystal."he said with his sinister look


	7. Battle with creatures of the night

Chapter 7

It was late at night and Team Natsu were at a stakeout where all the attacks were taking place.

Natsu was chomping down on a bunch of food as the others watched him

"Don't you think you think you need to be more watchful for the vampire Natsu?"asked Lucy

"Yeah yeah. Let me just finish."he replied

As the others were eating Alucard was under a tree. He was famished and felt his strength fading a bit

"My strength is fading. I need to drink something.I can't drink blood unfortunately."he thought as he walked to the others

"Aren't you going to eat anything Alucard?"asked Erza

"Yeah don't vampires need to drink blood?"asked Gray

"I cannot drink any."he relied

"How come?"asked Happy

"Because the One who sent me here has forbade me to drink it."

"Which reminds me,how were you sent here?"asked Lucy

Alucard paused

"I was sent here for for my sins"said Alucard

Hearing this Erza was instantly reminded of Jellal

"What did you do?"asked Natsu who looked up from eating his food

"Many things. Many terrible things"

He then went back to the tree.

"That was quite suspicious."said Carla

"I wonder what he did."said Wendy shivering

Alucard summoned his thought he could sleep this hunger off

When he opened his coffin he found an injection needle filled with a golden substance. A note was attached to this which said,"Inject yourself with this holy liquid to replenish your strength."

Alucard then looked at the bottom of the note which said "From:Heaven"

Alucard looked up in the sky and chuckled

He then grabbed the needle and injected himself in the arm

He felt the liquid enter and spread all over his body. After a few seconds he felt his strength come back.

He then looked at this hand a tightened his fist

"My strength returned."he thought

Suddenly Erza called out "Someone's coming!"

They all looked out They could see a couple walking down a street.

Out of the shadows a cloaked man appeared and approached them

"He's there!"cried Natsu

He then jumped up

"Natsu wait!"cried Erza

The cloaked man then bared his teeth and lunged at the couple in which they yelled in fright

"Iron Fist of the fire Dragon!"cried Natsu

He then punched the cloaked man causing an explosion

The others ran towards him as the couple ran away

"Did you get em?"asked Happy

A few feet away the cloaked man stood

"You must be behind the attacks!"cried Lucy

The cloaked man spoke in a deep voice

"It seems you caught me. But in truth I only wanted to draw out your vampire."

He turned to Alucard

The cloaked vampire took his hood off

He had an oval gray head and face. He had purple tattoos. His strangest feature was his eyes. One was a normal sized green eye while the other was an abnormally large red eye

"You must be the vampire is a pleasure to meet someone with your reputation. They call you the night walker. A vampire who casts a shadow on darkness itself. You are truly a inspiration for us all."

Alucard smiled,"From your trappings I can tell you're a vampire from the dark continent."

"The dark continent."asked Lucy

"A continent from the world we came from. Which reminds me,How did you track me down?"

The other vampire chuckled,"I'm avampire who got his powers from hell. The demon I worship is sett. There are multiple worlds but there is only one Heaven and hell. It took quite a while to find you."

"I see. Which leads me to my second question,what is your name?"

"My name is Incognito."

"Your name means nothing?Well that's fine by me. Now then shall we begin this battle between vampires?"asked Alucard raising one of his guns

Incognito smiled and raised his own gun which was a grenade launcher

"He uses a gun too?"asked Wendy

They both began to shoot at one another bullets began to fly every where

"Everyone duck!"cried Natsu

The rest of Team Natsu ducked

Alucard and Incognito began maneuvering around trying to avoid the bullets

Suddenly Alucard and Incognito were shot in the head and both fell

"Alucard!"cried Natsu and Lucy

"Is he ok?"asked Gray

Suddenly Alucard and Incognito began to laugh sinisterly as they slowly got up

"Those bullets aren't normal are they?"asked Alucard

"No they are made of spines that I conjure using dark magic."

Incognito opened his mouth and black spines came out of it and went into his gun

"That's so gross!"cried Lucy and Wendy

"I can tell you bullets aren't normal either."said Ingonito

"No. Both the bullets and my guns were crafted by God Himself."replied ALucard

The others gasped

"Did he say God?"asked Erza

"I see. No wonder. My head is writhing in pain but luckily I enjoy the sensation of pain."

"What kind of sick pleasure do you have? But if you truly enjoy pain that much,I will gladly send you into the deepest pit of hell which all you know is pain!"

Alucard lunged at Incognito with great speed also taking out his other gun and shooting at him.

Incognito was taking more and more shots making holes in his cloak

Alucard then was few inches away from him when he held his gun at his large eye and shot him causing him to hit the floor.

Alucard loomed over him

"Heh heh heh. My master was right about you. You truly are fearsome."said Incognito

"Who is your master? I want to know if he can give me more of a challenge."

Incognito smiled. Suddenly the ground began to glow with red markings.

"What''s happening?"asked Wendy

Suddenly red glowing vines rose from the ground and wrapped themselves around Lucy

"Lucy!"cried Natsu

Lucy felt the vines crushing her.

"Damn!"cried Alucard

He was about shoot Incognito but he teleported away from Alucard and behind lucy with his arm behind her throat

"Let her go!"cried Natsu as he engulfed his hand with fire

"No Natsu!You'll hit Lucy too!"cried Erza

"I'll be taking her with you want her back I'll be in the then,goodbye."

Incognito then teleported taking Lucy with her

"Lucy!"cried the others

"Damn it!We need to go after them now!"cried Natsu

"We need to think of plan first. Alucard do you have any idea what he'll do to her?"asked Erza

"I'm not quite sure but either way we must act quickly. For all we know he could go as far as to turn Lucy into a vampire unless she's not a virgin. Do any of you know if she is?"

"How're we supposed to know that?"asked a comically shocked Gray

"Well no matter what he does to her it can't be good. We need to tread carefully."

Natsu looked to the mountains

"Don't worry Lucy,we're coming for you."he thought

...

In the mountains Incognito was hiding out in a building hidden by trees. There he had tied Lucy with her wrists and ankles to the floor

On the ground there was markings all over the floor

"What are you gonna do to me?"asked Lucy

"Oh don't worry. I merely am using you for a ritual to summon my demon sett."replied Incognito

"What?"

"After I summon him I will absorb him and use his power to take over this world for my master."

Suddenly Incognito sensed something. He grinned and said,"It seems your friends have come. Let me pay them a visit."

Team Natsu approached the building

"To think we were able to find this place. It completely blends in with the mountain."said Erza

"A spell must have been put on it."said Alucard

Suddenly Incognito appeared

"It's nice to see you all again."he said

"What've you done to Lucy!"cried Natsu

"How about you come and find out after you face my ghouls."

Suddenly they all were surrounded by zombie like ghouls. They were pale,ugly,and had glowing orange eyes

"They look creepy!"cried Wendy

stood back to back

"You can only kill them by destroying their head or heart."said Alucard

"No problem!"cried Natsu

He jumped in the air and fire punched a ghoul's head causing it to disintegrate

Erza summoned two swords and began slicing away at them

"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"cried Wendy making slashes across the ghouls

"Ice Death Scythe!"cried Gray summoning his scythe and hacking away

Alucard began shooting all the heads of the ghouls

Countless of them began coming and Team Natsu kept fighting

"They just keep coming!"cried Natsu

"Which makes it the best time to out our plan to action. Alucard now!"cried Erza

Alucard made his fingers form a rectangle. Multiple eyes appeared on his body

Suddenly a large amount of mist spread throughout the area

"Clever but you think this could stop me?"asked Incognito

Using his black magic he cast off the mist to find Team Natsu one

"How did they move so fast?"he thought

...

Team Natsu were in the building. ALucard used his vampiric powers to get them in without being detected.

"Good going Alucard!I didn't know he could teleport."said Gray

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. Anyways Incognito must realize we're gone by now so this time we'll split up. You all find Lucy and I will handle Incognito."

"Understood. Be careful"said Erza

Alucard and the rest of them went opposite directions

Alucard was then wandering through the building until suddenly he felt a presence behind him

He then leaped in the air dodging a bullet/The one who shot it was Incognito

"Took you long enough."said ALucard

" let us resume our battle."

...

Team Natsu raced through corridors in order to find Lucy

"Damn it!Where is she?"asked Natsu

Suddenly they heard footsteps in front of them. Out of the shadows came a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a green dress

"Who are you?"asked Gray

"My name is Laura. I've been kept prisoner by help me."she said in a desperate voice

"Should we help her?I don't know how about you guys but I'm sensing weird vibe coming from her."said Gray

"She might know where Lucy is though."replied Natsu

"If you are looking for your blonde friend I know where she is. In exchange for your service I'll be happy to lead you to her."said Laura

"That'd be awesome. Lead the way Lara." said Natsu

"It's Laura."

...

alucard and Incognito were having a battle of bullets

They began t shoot and evade each other with great speed. They appeared as blurs.

"This exciting Incognito! My blood boiling as this battle continues."said Alucard smilng

"Yes. Show me more!"cried Incognito

Alucard then jumped in the air and shot a barrage of bullets at Incognito

incognito slammed his hand on the floor causing a wall of earth to appear blocking the bullets

"You know I would be concerned about your friends."he said

ALucard frowned

"My partner Laura has probably sunk her teeth into them by now."Incognito continued to say

Aluacard gritted his teeth

"Whathave you done?"he cried shooting Incognito multiple times in his body.

Alucard then disappeared to find his team

Meanwhile Team Natsu were being led down by some other corridors by Laura

"She's being kept in here."said Laura pointing to a dark room

They all entered

"Hey where is she?"asked Natsu

Suddenly Laura entered the room and locked the door behind them

"Hey what are you..."began Gray

Suddenly he looked into Laura's eyes. He suddenly felt strange. It felt as if his body was not his own. The other members felt the same

"All of you drop down."said Laura

They all fell

"What's going on?"asked Happy

"My my you all look so ...delicious."said Laura opening her mouth licking her fangs

"She's a vampire!"cried Carla

"Damn it,I can't move!How could I've let this happen?"asked Erza

"Now which person should I sink my fangs into first?Oh how about you with the red hair."said Laura motioning to Natsu

She walked towards Natsu

"My have such a lovely neck boy."she said proceeding to lick it

Natsu was sweating

She then opened her mouth with her fangs ready to bite him

"Natsu!"cried the others

Suddenly the door burst open.

Laura turned to find Alucard standing there pointing his gun at her

"Step away from him Boovanshee."he said

"Oh so you know my kind from sensing me no doubt. Well then let me show you how we are known as one of the most fearsome vampires of all time!"

She then lunged at Alucard and leaped at him. Alucard easily evaded her and struck her in the stomach. He then grabbed her head and threw her against the wall.

"One of the most fearsome vampires of all time?Don't make me laugh. You're merely child's play."mocked Alucard pointing his gun at her

Suddenly Laura's eyes began to glow red. She looked into Alucard's eyes

"You are under my control. Now put your gun down"she said

Alucard proceeded to put his gun down

"Now come to me."

Alucard began to slowly come to her

"Alucard no!"cried Wendy trying to get up but Laura's hypnosis made them all still paralyzed

Laura then made Alucard help her up from the floor

"Now ALucard you are going to let me drink your blood. That way I can gain more power. Yes the power to rival you and any other vampire."

She then proceeded to open her mouth and bit his neck

"Noooo!"cried Natsu

Suddenly alucard smiled

"Did you all honestly think that the hypnosis actually worked on me? You all must be fools."he said

Before Laura could take any blood Alucard grabbed her throat and lifted her in the air

"You truly are the lowest piece of garbage I have ever met Boovanshee. Now you're body is going to become what you truly are,garbage." Laura was gasping for breath. ALucard then took out his other gun and shot her right in the head turning her whole body into dust.

At that instant the others were released from their paralysis.

"We can move again."said Wendy

Alucard then went and picked up the other gun

"Are you alright?"he asked

" you for saving us."said Erza

"Yeah. If you hadn't come I wouldbe vampire food by now."said Natsu

"Good now we must find Lucy and Incognito."

"Right!"

Alucard closed his eyes and tried to sense Lucy's presence

He then opened them

"I know where she of you join hands."Alucard ordered

They then did this

"Now Natsu put your hand on my shoulder."

Natsu then put his hand on Alucard's shoulder

Alucard began to walk towards a wall

"Hey Alucard that's a dead end. What are you..."began Natsu

Suddenly all of them began to pass through the wall. After a few seconds they were in the room Lucy was tied up in

"You sure got a lot of surprises don't you Alucard?"asked Gray

"You guys!"cried Lucy

"Lucy!Did he hurt you?"asked Natsu running towards her with the others following

"No. He just said he needed me for some ritual to summon a demon."said Lucy

Natsu then began to untie her. Alucard then sense a presence behind them

"All of you get behind me now!"he cried

Suddenly a barrage of bullets came their way. Alucard put his arms together in a form of a cross and blocked the bullets.

The one who had shot them was Incognito

"You shall not interfere."he said

The signs on the floor began to glow

Incognito began to say began to scream as vines of blue light began to come from the floor and go into incognito or a few minutes then stopped.

"Lucy!"cried the others. Erza quickly cut the ropes and Natsu carried her

"I now have the demon sett inside me. I'm unstoppable."said Incognito

Alucard stepped forward and took out the two guns. Incognito took out his gun

They lunged at each other firing away. Incognito then jumped high in the air with Alucard both continued to shoot at each other.

Incognto then summoned some demonic vines and wrapped them around Alucard. He then threw him to the ground causing a huge crater.

Alucard broke free from the vines. Incognito then landed on the floor.

THe markings on the floor began to glow again. Alucard saw this and cried out,"Run away!"

"We're not leaving you here!"cried Natsu

"Damn it! This is no time to argue. Those markings are made to open a gate to hell!We will all fall in!"

"Are you serious?"asked Gray

"That's impossible."said Erza

"Must I repeat myself?Now g..."was all Alucard say as Incognito's shot him with long spines. They impaled him in the body. Alucard felt his body going down. His eyes closed as he fell to the floor motionless

"ALUCARD!"cried Natsu

Suddenly the ground began to crack. Some of the floor was destroyed leading to flaming abyss. Alucard's body fell into the abyss

"NO!"

"Alucard!"cried Lucy with tears in her eyes

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Now Alucard where is your puny God now?"mocked Incognito

"You bastard..."muttered Natsu. Natsu was then surrounded by a flaming aura

"All of you get out of here!"

"But Natsu..."began Erza

"I' not going to argue with you!"

Erza stared at him

"I'm gonna make him pay for what he did to Alucard."

"Just make sure you don't die. Got that?"

"Yeah..."

The others began to hurry out of the exit

"Come back safe Natsu."thought Happy

"Shall we begin?"asked Incognito

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"

Natsu slashed Incogito's face with his fire hand. Incognito was sent flying and crashed into a wall

Natsu's hands was then engulfed in red,yellow and black flame

"Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!"

He shot the large blast of fire engulfing Incognito into another room. Natsu entered the other room with Incognito on the floor.

Incognito began to laugh. He got up with his wounds healing

"Is that all you have little dragon?Show me more!"

Incognito began to shoot furiously at Natsu. Natsu evaded the spines. Incognito then disappeared and appeared right in front of Natsu and punched him hard in the stomach. Natsu gagged as the punch hit him. Incognito then put the gun to Natsu's head

"Nice try boy but this is over for you." Incognito pulled the trigger,strangely nothing happened. Incognito looked down to find his arm was completely gone. He looked to the right and saw a black hound with red eyes staring at him with his arm in his teeth.

"What the.."said Natsu

he dog dropped the hand and began to move towards them. The dog began to change form slowly turning to the figure of ALucard

"Why didn't you leave with the others you idiot."he said

"Alucard,you're alright!"cried Natsu

"How did you survive?"asked Incognito

Alucard simply smiled. He then turned into hislevel one form with longer black hair and in a tight black jump suit.

"Go Natsu before I throw you into the abyss I was just in."  
"You got it. Good luck!"cried Natsu as he ran

"It's about time we end this battle Incognito."said Alucard holding up one of his guns

"Yes."said Incognito. He then used telekinesis to bring his severed arm back to it' former place reattaching it

...

Natsu ran outside to the others

"Natsu you're okay!"cried Lucy hugging him. Happy did the same

"What happened in there?"asked Erza

"Alucard is still alive and he helped me."

"But we saw him fall into that fiery hole."said Gray

"I'm not quite sure about the details but he's alive and he's finishing his fight."

...

ALucard and Inconito ran passed eachother while shooting. Alucard was shot in the side and Incognito was shot in the left side of his chest.

Alucard then turned around and punched Incognito in the face causing him to skid to the floor

"Come on now!Show me more!"cried Alucard

Incognito gritted his teeth

Glowing streams of blue light surrounded him

"Behold the power of my demon god sett!Die!"he cried as the lights hit alucard

Incognito smiled but then hesawAlucard smiling

"Heh heh heh. Is that it? That's power of your demon god?Hahhahahahaha! Well now we know you your so called god is the puny one and mine is the most powerful!"cried Alucard

Suddenly ALucad's guns and cross began to glow with bright white light. His hair was also glowing

Incognito was in shock when he saw this

"Just as I told you Incognito, you shall face eternal punishment in the deepest pit of hell!"

ALucard shot a giant blast of light from one of his guns. The light impaled Incognito creating a large hole in his body. Incognito opened his mouth in pain as he was about to die causing the gate to hell to close although there was still fire around due to the battle

"You are defeated Incognito."said Alucard

Incognito coughed

"Show me...Show me who you really are! I know that isn't your true are you?!"he cried

Alucard smiled. His appearance then changed. He covered himself with a black cloak. He re mustache and light beard

Incognito gasped

"My master was right. You are him. You are VLAD THE IMPALER!"he cried

"Now it's my turn to ask you something."said Alucard who talked in a Romanian accent,"Who is your master?"

Incognito smiled,"You know him. You truly know him. He is..."

...

The building went down in flames. The others began to call out Alucard's name

Alucard walked as the building exploded with his regular clothes on.

"Alucard!"cried Natsu as he and the others ran to him

"Are you okay?"asked Lucy

"Yes,I'm fine."

"What happened to Incognito?"asked Erza

"I killed him."

There was a long silence

"I understand."she continued to say

The others were surprised to hear her say this

"He was a demon that needed to go back where he came from. That reminds me,did you ever find out who his master was?"

"Yes, he said something about him having master."said Carla

Alucard looked at them

"That is none of your concern" he said

He then put his hat on as he walked into the night


	8. Alucard vs Natsu

Chapter 8

Alucard was in his cave. He was sitting in his chair in silence. His thoughts were completely on what Incognito told him.

Flashback

"Who is your master?"asked Alucard

Incognito smiled,"He is the one responsible for your transformation. The one who led you to drink the blood the of your homeland on that fateful day 500 year ago!"

Alucard's eyes widened. He was speechless.

"Heh heh isn't it."

"You're lying! That man is dead. I killed him myself!"cried Alucard

"Not everything is what it seems Vlad Tepes. Oh how interesting this turn of events are. Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

As Incognito laughed Alucard gritted his teeth. He then turned back to his normal form and shot Incognito causing him to turn into dust."

Present Day

Alucard stood up and looked at the night sky

There was no reason for Incognito to lie. Perhaps he did it just to see Alucard disturbed. But still Alucard can't shake this feeling of doubt in his body.

Back in the Fairy Tail guild Team Natsu explained all that happened to Makarov

"I see. So that's what happened. He saved you all?"he asked

"He sure did. He came out shooting his guns like a total bad ass!"cried Natsu

"Perhaps I misjudged him."Makarov thought. There was no way Alucard would save them out of fear from Makarov's threat.

"But you know when Alucard left from the burning building he looked kinda weird."said Natsu

"Yes. When we asked him about that vampire's master he didn't answer us on who it was."said Erza

"Maybe Alucard knows who his master was but couldn't tell us."said Lucy

"I don't see why he has to keep it a all have a right to know."said Gray

"Yeah. Tomorrow night lets all go to Alucard's cave."said Natsu

...

The next night came. Alucard was still asleep and hadn't woken up yet. He dreamed of the meadows in Wallachia,the country he ruled. There he saw his wife Llona wearing a white long sleeved dress. Her beautiful black hair waving in the wind. Clutching his wife's leg was his little son Vlad.

Llona then held out her hand for ALucard to take it

ALucard reached his hand out.

"Llona,Vlad,my family."he said

Suddenly the blue sky turned blood red. The meadows were on fire. Alucards wife and child were now on the ground wounded. Llona's hand was still held out

"Help us Vladimir."she said

"Father please,help us.I'm in pain."

Alucard then noticed he was shirtless and he was in his Vlad the Impaler form. On him was a wooden board with two holes in which both his hands were in the holes. Alucard was on his knees and he saw a dark figure with glowing red eyes approach behind his wife and his son. The figure took out a sword and raised it high

"No!"cried Alucard as the figure brought the sword down on his family.

Alucard opened his eyes. He felt tears of blood falling from his face,

"Another dream."he said

Suddenly Natsu came running in the cave

"YO ALUCARD!"he cried

Alucard looked at him

"Listen we gotta talk..."

Suddenly bullet flew past Natsu's head/ Alucard began shooting at him while Natsu ran everywhere.

"Hey Alucard what's the big idea!"Natsu cried. Suddenly Natsuu was shot in the butt and he skidded on the floor face first with his but in the air

"I thought I tod you not to come breaking into my home."replied Alucard

The rest of Team Natsu came in

"Damn it Natsu!Didn't we tell you not to go running in here!"cried Gray

"We apologize for the intrusion."said Erza

"Gee Natsu why do you have to act so crazy?"asked Lucy

"Well it's not like there was doorbell."replied Natsu

"Knowing Natsu I think he would at stupid even with a doorbell."said Gray

"What did you say? Why don't you say it to my face?"

"Bring it on!" said Gray bumping heads with Natsu

Erza then punched both of them across the head

"Will all of you shut up? We didn't come here to bicker!"sheh cried silencing everyone

Seeing this ALucard thought,"This woman,Erza,She reminds me so much of my master Integra."Alucard then turned to Lucy who had a compassionate and bright personality."Now she reminds me of Police Girl." Alucard smiled at this thought

"Back to the matter at hand,Alucard what did that other vampire say about his master?"asked Erza

Alucard looked at her

"I thought I said it was none of your concern."he replied

"It is our concern. That Incognito guy kidnapped Lucy and almost killed you!"cried Natsu

Alucard was silent. He then turned his back

"Like I said its' not your problem. Now get out." he said walking back

"Alucard we're not leaving until you tell us."

Irritated he turned to Natsu

"And why are you so concerned about this? You could never understand This issue started centuries ago in a different world from this. There is no way its any of your business."

"It's our business because it involves you. You're a member of Fairy Tail. In a guild, members take care and support each other because we're friends."

Alucard was silent. He then remembered Hellsing. Of course they never blatantly said this but Alucard and the others knew they were family. They would support each other and aid one another no matter the problem. Alucard began to miss them dearly. Integra,Seras,Bernadotte,and even Walter despite his betrayal.

Alucard then smiled

"Fine but on one 'll have to defeat me."

This surprised the others besides Natsu

"Since we're all friends I think you and should have a Friendly competition. Do you accept my challenge?"

Natsu smiled

"Bring it on!"he cried

...

Alucard and Natsu faced each other with the others watching

"I hope they don't go too overboard."said Lucy

"Knowing Natsu,there's no way he'll take it easy."said Gray

"Are you ready Alucard?"asked Natsu

"Heh heh heh. Come on."

Natsu shot a large blast of fire at Alucard engulfing him with flame. Alucard put his arms up to block the fire

Natsu then appeared right in front of him in a few seconds and punched Alucard with fire

Alucard stumble bck with his face healing from the blow

"I'm not done yet!"cried Natsu

Natsu kept punching and kicking him. Before he dealt the final blow A

Alucard caught his punch.

Alucard pulled him in and punched Natsu in the stomach. Natsu coughed up some saliva

Alucard then grabbed Natsu's head and lifted him up

"Take this!"

Alucard slammed Natsu into the ground creating a large rater

"Natsu!"cried Happy and Lucy

Natsu then got up.

"Was that all you got?"he asked

Alucard laughed

"You're good! Show me more!"he cried

Natsu then shot fire from his feet making him then flew to Alucard and punched Alucard hard in the jaw.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

Natsu shot fire from his mouth causing Alucard to go flying and crash into the ground

Natsu raised his hands and a large fire ball emerged from them. He threw it at Alucard causing an explosion

"Did he get him?"asked Wendy

The smoke cleared. Suddenly the being who was known as Alucard was now a large floating substance of dark matter

"What the?"asked Natsu

ALucard's shape began to reform until he was in his regular form

"I'm impressed. You're definitely one of the strongest people I fought

Suddenly Alucard's hair began to grow longer

He took out both of his guns and began to shoot furiously at Natsu

Natsu then shot fire bullets from his mouth to meet the gun's bullets. Suddenly the bullets went through Natsu's and destroyed them. Natsu then quickly jumped in the air to dodge them.

Alucard then appeared behind Natsu smiling. He then kicked Natsu' down to the floor making another crater

Natsu slowly got up breathing had used up a lot of his energy

"Aren't you going to give me a good fight?Come on dragon slayer! Your dragon is waiting!"cried ALucard

"Looks like I got no other options. I'll use that technique."Natsu thought

He then held both his hands out and lit them on fire."Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"cried Natsu. A destructive wave of flames engulfed Alucard sending him flying in the air

Natsu then jumped towards Alucard

"Crimson Lotus:Fire Dragon's Fist!"

Natsu hit Alucard with a barrage of exploding fire punches burning him. Alucard crashed into the ground landing with an explosion.

Natsu landed on the floor. He was breathing heavily

"You did it Natsu!"cried Happy as he flew to him

"You were really great."said Lucy appearing next to him

"I agree,that was an amazing battle."said Erza

"Thanks you guys."said Natsu surrounded by his friends

"Hey shouldn't we see if Alucard is alright?"asked Lucy

"Um...I think he's doing just fine."said Wendy

The others looked to see a pair of glowing red eyes in the flames that were caused by the fight.

The others were so surprised to see Alucard still standing

Alucard walked to him and held out his hand

"That was a splendid fight. Well done."he said

Natsu still couldn't believe he was still alright but then he smiled and shook Alucard's hand

"You were great too. You're definitely the toughest guy I met next to Gildarts who is a friend of ours in Fairy Tail."

"Wait a second does that mean Natsu wins?"asked Lucy

"No,but I decided to tell you who the master of the vampire Incognito before that you will all need to know what happened in the beginning. Natsu start a fire which won't be a problem considering the fire we've caused.

Natsu collected some wood which were lit on fire and put it in the center

The Team Natsu members gathered around the fire with Alucard summoning and sitting on his coffin.

"I'm going to tell you all a story. A story of gain and loss. A story of a king and his downfall."


	9. The Prince of Wallachia

Chapter 9

Wallachia

In the throne room Vlad Tepes sat on his throne listening to the generals of his army. Suddenly one of his messengers ran into the room

"My lord, Sultan Mehmed has requested to meet with you to discuss negotiations to end this war."said the messenger

"Negotiate?There is nothing to negotiate. This war is to preserve our Christian faith and to expand it throughout the world."

"With all due respect my lord we have fought the Ottomans for over 5 years. Surely we have conquered enough."said one of the generals

"That's right. Many of our soldiers have been slain. Many women have become widows and childless."said another general

Vladimir stood up and came from his throne. He walked towards them

"These Ottomans are scum who defy God and our country. They have insulted me and this kingdom."

"But..."

"Silence! Sacrifice is necessary in war especially when a great reward shall come from it soon."Vladimir sat back on his throne."Do not worry. We must keep fighting and very soon God will come down and we shall have Heaven on Earth."

...

In the fields of Wallachia Vladimir's wife,Ilio,na was sitting on the soft grass watching her son Vlad chase the animals

"Mind if I join you?"

Iliona turned to see her dear husband Vladimir smiling

"Shouldn't you be talking politics with your generals?"she asked

"Heh heh heh. Luckily I have some time."

Vladimir sat down and watched his son playing

"My my he has grown since the last time I saw him."

"Of course. That's what happens when your're away from home for long periods of time. Honestly Vladimir when will you end this war? Mehmed already asked for negotiations. Please end this blood shed."

"Iliona you don't understand. If I stop now what is to say it won't happen again?If we decimate the Turkish forces and the country then we will have no other enemies to worry about. Countries will fear our power and never will try to attack us."Vladimir put his hand on his wife's cheek."It will all be over soon my dear. We will have a much better life once this war ends,I promise you."

Iliona sighed

"Alright Vladimir. I trust you."she said smiling

"Father!"cried Vlad as he leaped into his father's arms."Did you see me fight that large fox?"

Vladimir laughed."Yes I did. You are fearsome warrior my son. And someday you will become king of this country."Vladimir ruffled his son's hair.

Vlad then picked up two long sticks and gave one of them to his father. He then began to show the swordsmanship he learned. All three of them were laughing and smiling.

"Your majesty!" called a soldier riding on a horse. "It's urgent!The people are protesting against the war!"

Vladimir narrowed his eyes. He then went to his horse and rode back to the castle with his soldier.

When he got there people were shouting and protesting to end the war

Vladimir stormed through the castle in order to get to the balcony.

Suddenly two men met him near the entrance of the balcony. They were Vlad's brothers,Mircea and Radu

"Mircea,Radu!"greeted Vlad

"Vlad, the crowd is in an uproar."said Mircea

"They desperately want this war with Mehmed to end."said Radu

"I'll handle this."said Vlad

Vlad walked up to the front of the balcony to meet the shouts and jeers of the crowd

"What is the meaning of this?"he asked

"Enough is enough!We have been at war for 10 years!"cried one citizen

"That's right!Half of my sons died in battle because of you!"cried another

The shouts became louder

Vlad now angry shouted,"You dare go against me?Guards!"

The guards readied their weapons

Vlad continued to say,"It's time that I set an example for those who defy me. Impale them All of them!Let me see their bodies hanging from the spears!"

The guards began slaughtering the citizens. Screams and cries of agony filled the air.

"What are you doing Vlad?This is no way for a king to act!"cried Mircea

"Silence!Anyone who disagrees with me is against me. But if you happen to disagree with my methods then I'd be happy to let you join them."

Vlad then walked back to his quarters ignoring the cries of pain from his citizens.

...

The next day the Wallachian soldiers marched to conquer the rest of the Ottoman Empire. Vladimir was going to join them.

His wife and son came to say goodbye to him.

"You said you wouldn't leave anymore."said Iliona

"I'm sorry my love. My soldiers still need my leadership to win this war."said Vladimir

"Father when are you coming back?"asked Vlad

Vladimir knelt to look at his son

"Don't worry my boy.I'll be back soon. I'll make sure to bring you and your mother many treasures."

Vladimir kissed his wife and hugged his son and went off.

A few weeks passed. As the fighting went on Vladimir spoke great speeches to keep the hearts of his men strong

"Fight!Fight for the glory of your God. God does not help those who kneel before him. God does not save those who pray for mercy for those are not true prayers. Will you beg in the presence of your Lord?Your em piety begs only for death!True prayer is forged in battle. Dazzle your Lord with your prayer and you shall know HIM! You shall know JERUSALEM! After the tearing, the crushing, the breaking of mens' bones. When the fruits of our prayer lie at our feet,God will descend from His Throne on High to bring judgement upon His wretched and pitiful servants!"

One day Vladimir's army set up camp. Suddenly they saw a few horsemen approaching them.

The man who led the horsemen approached Vladimir's tent. The man had long white hair and a white beard. He wore silver armor with a sword around his waist and wore a cape. His trappings were similar to Vladimir's but of a different style.

Vladimir motioned him to come

"Sultan Mehmed,to what do I owe this pleasure?"he asked

"Prince Vladimir, you and I both know this war has gone far enough. The people are dying and many of the lands are being destroyed. Please end this. You've conquered more than half of the empire."said Mehmed

Suddenly Vladimir began to laugh. He laughed louder and louder

"Do you think that I'm going to stop now? I'm going to make sure you are decimated.I won't rest until all that is left of your empire is in ashes."

"But why? Why go to that extent?"

"Don't pretend to be a fool. You know how I was taken from my home at a young age by you miserable Turks.I was abused and tortured but by God's grace I was able t recover and become stronger than I ever was and now I'm going to make sure I become even stronger."

"I know. I grew up with you remember?You,Radu,and I would play everyday together. Throughout all your hardships Radu and I would help you through it. So I am asking you,not as a ruler,but as a friend, please end this war.

"Enough! Guards escort Mehmed out of the camp."

As Mehmed and the guards left,Mehmed turned to see Vlad.

"Vlad if you don't end this,you will definitely regret it."

...

 **Few Months Later**

Vlad and his army were returning to Wallachia. It was at sunset when by the time they got to Wallachia

"Finally,we are home."Vlad thought

Suddenly V;ld saw something peculiar. At first he couldn't tell because he was far away but as he got closer to to his kingdom he saw smoke coming from it. Him and his soldiers then went closer and found the kingdom was burning. The lands,the homes,and even Vladimir's own castle was engulfed in flames

"No."Vladimir said. Then out of nowhere,an arrow hit one of the soldiers causing him to drop dead.

"IT'S AN AMBUSH!"cried another soldier

From the left side of Vladimir's forces, the Turkish Janissary forces charged at the Wallachians. Leading the forces was Mehmed.

"Men charge!"cried Vladimir

"Sire,the soldiers are in no shape to fight!We must retreat!"cried one of the generals

"No!I order all of you to stand your ground and fight. NOW!"he cried

The Wallachian and the Turkish soldiers charged at each other. They began to fight the bloodiest battle they have ever fought in the war. The Wallachian soldiers were cut down by swords. The Turkish soldiers were impaled with spears with their bodies lifted up to hang with the spears still intact. At first Vladimir merely watched his soldiers fight but then he began to realize that his forces were losing. His soldiers were too tired and weak from marching back home. Seeing this Vladimir rode into battle himself on his horse.

He began to cut down and stab as many Turks as possible. After he killed about 20 men and arrow hit his horse in the neck killing it. Vladimir fell off and got back up not wanting to leave himself vulnerable. He then saw that two Turkish soldiers were coming at him with weapons. One of them brought the sword on Vladimir's head,but Vladimir blocked it and spun around and back fisted him in the face and slashed his chest. The second Turk tried to impale him with a spear but Vlad caught the spear and broke it by kneeing it upward. He then impaled the Turk with his half of the spear.

"You dare use my method of attack?"he asked as the Turk fell to the ground.

Vladimir then heard clapping. He turned around to see Mehmed clapping slowly

"I'm impressed Vladimir. You truly are a great warrior."

"Mehmed..."said Vladimir with venom.

"Vladimir,you are around, your army is decimated. "

Vladimir looked to see that the 3000 soldiers he came with was now down to 50 men.

Vladimir looked at Mehmed

"No,I am unstoppable. I can never lose not ever."

Vladimir lunged at Mehmed with sword strike

Mehmed blocked the blade with his own. The two warriors fought slashing,blocking,parrying,and thrusting. Vladimir was putting up a good fight but then he began to lose his strength due to him already having fought more than 20 men. Mehmed on the other hand had not been fighting and was full of energy.

Vladimir tried to stab Mehmed but Mehmed sidestepped and disarmed Vladimir

He then pointed his sword at his throat

"I am victorious."

Vladimir then felt the arms of Turkish soldiers grab him.

"Make sure you check him for weapons."said Mehmed

The soldiers stripped Vladimir of his armor leaving him shirtless and with pants.

They then put a large wooden board on him with holes that cuffed his hands.

"Oh and by the way Vladimir. I believe these people belong to you."

The soldiers pushed two people out in the open.

It was Vladimir's wife and son

"Vlad,Iliona!"he cried

"Vladimir my beloved."Iliona said

"Father, help me!"his son Vlad cried

"Please God,save my family. Save my family Lord! Bring Your New Jerusalem!"Vladimir prayed

Mehmed raised his sword and brought the blade down upon Vladimir's wife and child. They both laid on the floor dead.

"NOOOOOO!"cried Vladimir

Vladimir sunk to to his knees with his spirit broken

"I told you, Vladimir, that you will regret this. Their blood is on your your people's blood is on your hands!"cried Mehmed

The soldiers took the former prince of Wallachia.

Vladimir walked slowly with his head low. He had lost everything.

He turned and saw the bodies of all his subjects hanging on the trees and their heads on the floor. He saw the two bodies of his brothers Mircea and Radu which made him more depressed

"Why God?Why did you abandon me?I...I gave you my life. I fought and conquered in Your Name and yet you abandon me?"Vladimir thought

The soldiers pushed Vladimir on a wooden platform where they performed the executions of the Wallachian citizens

A large and muscular man with a mask approached Vladimir. The man held an axe.

"God has abandoned me. He has abandoned me."Vladimir thought

Mehmed gave the signal. The executioner raised the large axe

"God has abandoned me. God has abandoned me. So...I will abandon God!"

Vladimir saw a small pool of blood. Vladimir slowly opened his mouth. He was so thirsty. He had fought for so long and he was thirsty.

He knew God was against the drinking of blood so he stuck out his tongue and began to lick and drink it.

The executioner brought the axe down on Vladimir's head.

Vladimi's body was motionless. Completely motionless.

As the executioner was about to leave he noticed Vlad's body was twitching

That was impossible. He knew he had hit flesh. He knew he beheaded him. The executioner turned to see Vlad's head reattaching. What was happening?He killed him. How his Vlad still alive.

Vladimir began absorb and drink more and more blood.  
"What?What's happening?"asked Mehmed

Vladimir looked up. His eyes glowed red.

The executioner was bewildered and froze in shock

"What are you doing?Kill him!"cried Mehmed

The executioner swung his axe.

Vladimir caught his arm with his teeth and ripped it off. The man yelled in pain. Vladimir went and bit the man's throat drinking his blood and killing in the process

Mehmed and his soldiers were shocked. Vladimir turned to the soldiers and lunged at them. He began to continuously slaughter the soldiers with his teeth and newfound strength. It was about 5 minutes until every single soldier was dead

Vladimir turned to Mehmed with his sword drawn

"Don't you come near me monster!"he cried

Vladimir slaughtered

"What's wrong? You were acting so confident not too long ago. Is the great Mehmed the Conqueror afraid?"

Mehmed swung his sword but Vladimir caught it with his teeth and shattered it.

Mehmed dropped to the ground backing away from Vladimir.

"History shall know this day as the day Mehmed the Conqueror was conquered."

Alucard lunged at Mehmed and but his throat. It wasn't too long that Mehmed's body was motionless.

Vladimir the spit out Mehmed's blood. I don't want your filthy blood in me

Vladimir turned to see his kingdom now destroyed forever.

Vladimir then turned back around to see that the sun was rising. He hadn't noticed that all the events that had taken place was during the evening and late night hours. He looked up to see the beautiful sun slowly emerge to the sky.

...

Alucard and the others sat in silence.

"Uh..ALucard that was a nice story and all but what does this have to do with that vampire's master?"asked Natsu

"You're so clueless Natsu."said Lucy

"That king in the story. That was you wasn't it?"asked Erza

"Yes."said Alucard

"Wait. You're telling me you were a king?"asked Natsu in a comedic shocked expression

"Will you shut up Natsu1"cried Gray

Natsu grumbled

"So what does this mean about that vampire's master?"asked Erza

Alucard was silent

"It means that somehow the man who Incognito said was his master is Mehmed the Conqueror


End file.
